Godling Family
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry and his sisters and brothers are left on his Aunt's doorstep by Dumbledore hoping he would be abused. But Dumbledore doesn't know a secret Petunia and Vernon are demigods and Harry is a godling. The Potters are alive and think two of Harry's nonuplets are the BWL. What will Dumbledore do when a powerful, independent person comes to Hogwarts with his cousin?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry and his sisters and brothers are left on his Aunt's doorstep by Dumbledore hoping he would be abused. But Dumbledore doesn't know a secret Petunia and Vernon are demigods and Harry is a godling. The Potters are alive and think two of Harry's nonuplets are the BWL. What will Dumbledore do when a powerful, independent person comes to Hogwarts with his cousin?

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _Godric's Hollow_

* * *

Pettigrew had just seen James and Lily out for the night and had put the nonuplets to bed ready for the Dark Lord. There was Harald James Potter the oldest, James Fleamont Potter, Charlus Sirius Potter the next oldest, Euphemia Lily Potter the next, Ignotus Remus Potter, Iolanthe Alice Potter, Dorea Marlene Potter, Hardwin Frank Potter and Rosaline Bluebell Potter were in a crib.

Voldemort comes in grinning at his loyal servant and goes up too the nursey. He sees all 8 looking at him one of the brats was crying but the others just looked at him.

"Which on is the eldest?" Voldemort asks Peter

"That one Harry Potter", Peter says pointing at one of the toddlers

"You Harry Potter are the oldest and so the first to die", Voldemort grins. " _Avada Kedavra!"_

The explosion blow the roof off and killed Peter. Voldemort's spirit fled. 8 of the 9 siblings had shielded each other and only had minor cuts Harry with his lightning bolt scar. Charlus had a L scar. Dumbledore and the Potters arrived back quickly and Dumbledore proclaimed Charlus and James Jr the boys-who-lived and told the Potters their other children where squibs. Lily didn't want to be known as a person who produced squibs and neither did James when Dumbledore came up with the idea to send them to Petunia. They both agreed after disowning the children.

Sirius and Amelia, Remus and Marlene, Frank and Alice were furious when they found out they sent the 7 of the 9 Nonuplets away. They had their children they didn't tell James and Lily about and now they were happy they didn't. Severus contacted them saying to get to Gringotts now as Petunia and Vernon where going to the bank with their 7 godchildren.

They all decided to go and see what Petunia was doing at a _wizarding_ bank…

* * *

Petunia Dursley was a daughter of Hecate. Her husband Vernon was a son of Hades.

Vernon had left suddenly that night and Petunia was alone. Vernon suddenly appears out of the shadows.

"Pet I have some bad news", Vernon says

"What is it?" Petunia asks

"Your sister and her husband's house was attacked but the traitor Pettigrew died and my father is taking great delight in torturing him", Vernon says

"How?" Petunia asks

"Voldemort they said. Their Nonuplets are still alive apparently", Vernon says

Petunia suddenly feels a magical presence outside her home. She rushes out and sees her nephews and nieces wrapped in only one blanket on doorstep. Petunia mutters swear words and picks up all of them and casts a warming charm on them. Petunia could feel the godling blood in him. Petunia levitates the children and Petunia picks up the letter and heads inside.

" _They_ left them outside in the cold", Petunia says with fury

"They have god blood in them", Vernon says feeling it too

"We need to find their godly parents", Petunia says then looks at the letter in fury, "That scheming old man wants us to abuse them. And there is a compulsion charm on this letter"

"That is despicable. Lucky he doesn't know about us", Vernon says, "We need help"

"The goblins will help us and we will be able to find out about Lily and James's wishes and your brother Severus Snape"

"I will get sextuplets", Vernon says and goes to get his son and daughters

Petunia, Iris messages Severus and he promises to be at Gringotts. Vernon comes back with their children in a pram. Petunia conjures a pram for the 7 babies of her sister.

Petunia and Vernon shadow travel to Gringotts. It was still night but a couple of goblins where still on duty. Severus and Dorcas were there and so were Sirius and Amelia Bones, Remus and Marlene and Frank and Alice with a couple of babies in their arms.

"Is Harry ok?" Severus asks

"He is but he was left in the cold!" Petunia hisses

"That is bad. James and Lily Potter are celebrating Harry's two siblings Charlus and James Jr as the boys-who-lived", Sirius says

"Why are you two here?" Petunia asks

"My children are children of Lady Hecate and Amelia Bones and I don't want anything to do with Dumbledore or my supposedly best friends", Sirius replies

"Same here but my children are from Lady Athena and Marlene McKinnon", Remus says

"We don't want anything to o with them either", Alice says, "Are children are parent god as we did a ritual they are Demeter and Dionysus children as well"

"Lord Dursley, Lady Dursley. May I take you to King Ragnok?" a goblin asks

"That will be most appreciated thank you", Petunia says

They follow the goblin to a deeper part of the bank and where lead into King Ragnok's rooms.

"Daughter of Lady Hecate, Son of Lord Hades what do I owe the pleasure?" King Ragnok asks

"We would like a parental test on our nephew, inheritance test, abilities test and soul-bond test with his sisters and brothers", Petunia says

"So this is the boy-who-lived?" King Ragnok asks looking at little Harry

"Yes. Now can we do the parental test?" Petunia asks

"I need 7 drops of blood", King Ragnok says

Petunia pin picks Harry's finger and he doesn't cry and lets 7 drops of blood fall. King Ragnok chants in Gobbledegook.

"Well he is indeed powerful. This is his mortal parents and his immortal", King Ragnok says showing them

 _ **Parental Test**_

 _ **Harald James Potter**_

 _ **Mortal Parents:**_

 _Lord James Fleamont Potter_

 _Lady Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans daughter of Hecate_

 _ **Immortal Parents**_

 _Lord Apollo (Roman): God of Healing, Sun, Archery, Art, Music, Poetry, Prophecy and Light_

 _Lord Janus (Roman): God of Choices, Doorways, Gates, Beginnings and Ending_

 _Lord Zeus (Greek): King of Olympus, God of the Sky, Honour, Justice, Rain and Lightning_

 _Lord Hades (Greek): King of the Underworld, God of the Dead, and Riches_

 _Lord Poseidon (Greek): King of Atlantis, God of the Sea, Storms, Earthquakes, Droughts, Floods and Horses_

 _Lord Helios (Greek): Titan of Sight and the Sun_

 _Lady Hera (Greek): Queen of Olympus, Goddess of Marriage, Home, Family and Childbirth_

 _Lady Persephone (Greek): Queen of the Underworld, Goddess of Springtime, Flowers and Vegetation_

 _Lady Amphitrite (Greek): Queen of Atlantis, Goddess of Fish, Seals and Springs_

 _Lady Artemis (Greek): Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Wilderness, Chastity, Maidenhood, Forests, Hills, Archery_

 _Lady Eris (Greek): Goddess of Chaos, Discord and Stifle_

 _Lady Nyx (Greek): Protogenos of Night_

 _Lady Hemera (Greek): Protogenos of Day_

 _Lady Eos (Greek): Titan of Dawn_

 _Lady Selene (Greek): Titan of the Moon_

 _ **Legacy:**_

 _Lady Hecate (Greek): Goddess of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, Mist, Necromancy, and Ghosts_

 _ **Brothers/Sisters**_

 _Charlus Sirius Potter (Half-_ _nonuplets_ _) (Doesn't have Godly Parents)_

 _James Fleamont Potter Jr (Half-_ _nonuplets_ _) (Doesn't have Godly Parents)_

 _Euphemia Lily Potter (Full-_ _nonuplets_ _)_

 _Ignotus Remus Potter (Full-nonuplets)_

 _Iolanthe Alice Potter (Full-_ _nonuplets_ _)_

 _Dorea Marlene Potter (Full-_ _nonuplets_ _)_

 _Hardwin Frank Potter (Full-_ _nonuplets_ _)_

 _Rosaline Bluebell Potter (Full-_ _nonuplets_ _)_

"Well that was unexpected", Vernon says now knowing his nephew was also his brother

"What are his titles?" Petunia asks

"13 drops of blood again Lady Petunia", King Ragnok says, "We will do the abilities test too and soul-bonds"

Petunia does what she did before and King Ragnok chants again in Gobbledegook. A list appears.

"Here we go Lady Petunia, Lord Vernon", King Ragnok says and shows the list to them

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Harald James Potter_

 _ **Titles:**_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin (By Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Le Fey (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt (By Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Bonham (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Shafiq (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Lowe (By Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Pyrites (By Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Fawley (By Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (By Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Stewart (By Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient ad Noble House of Blishwick (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Fleamont (By Magic)_

 _ **Vaults:**_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Hufflepuff Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Le Fey Vault_

 _Romanov Vault_

 _Gaunt Vault_

 _Bonham Vault_

 _Shafiq Vault_

 _Lowe Vault_

 _Pyrites Vault_

 _Fawley Vault_

 _Sayre Vault_

 _Stewart Vault_

 _Blishwick Vault_

 _Fleamont Vault_

 _ **Abilities Test**_

 _Magical Core: 98% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Parseltongue: 60% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Parselmagic: 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Metamorphmagus: 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Shape-Shifting: 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Teleportation: 100% Block by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Seer: 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Battle Magic: 100% Albus Dumbledore_

 _Necromancy: 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Mist Control: 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Photokinesis: 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Pyrokinesis: 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Aerokinesis: 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Atomkinesis: 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Electrokinesis: 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Geokinesis: 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Ferrokinesis: 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Umbrakinesis: 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Hydrokinesis: 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Chlorokinesis: 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _ **Curses**_

 _Horcrux_

 _ **Soul-Bonds**_

 _Daphne Greengrass_

 _Su Li_

 _Padma Patil_

 _Susan Bones_

 _Fleur Delacour_

 _Luna Lovegood_

 _Nymphadora Tonks_

 _Tracey Davis_

 _Katie Bell_

 _Eleanor Branstone_

 _Megan Jones_

 _Hermione Granger (Muggle-Born)_

 _Mandy Brocklehurst_

 _Angelina Johnson_

 _Morag MacDougal_

 _Lilith Moon_

 _Clarisse La Rue_

 _Reyna Ramirez-Arellano_

 _Zoe Nightshade_

"Well that is interesting. Everything will be the same but the soul-bonds. I want all the blocks of these children removed immediately", Petunia orders

"Of course my Lady", King Ragnok says, "I will call that Mages"

"Actually I will do it", a voice says

And they turn to see Lady Hecate. They all bow.

"Now let me see my grandchildren", Lady Hecate commands

Petunia shows her all of them and Lady Hecate chants and all of the nonuplets glow.

"We need Lord Hades here. Lord Dursley get your father", Lady Hecate says

Vernon nods and quickly shadows travels out of the room and comes back a minute later with Hades.

"Why was I summoned?" Lord Hades asks

"Your son needs his scar check but you. I know what it is but you are the only one that can remove it and deal with it", Lady Hecate says picking up little Harry and handing him to Hades

"Hello my little Prince", Lord Hades mummers and looks at the scar and he was enraged by what he felt, "Hold still my little one"

Lord Hades places his hand on the scar and pulls Harry cries but soon there was a black blob in Hades's hand.

"What is that?" Sirius asks

"It is a Horcrux one of several. Now I know how that despicable wizard cheated me. I owe Herpo the Foul more punishment", Lord Hades replies

"What exactly is a Horcrux?" Amelia asks

Hades explains and they all pale.

"I will put this away till they are older and can hunt the rest. I must go Look after my son an your brother my sons Vernon and Severus", Hades says handing Harry back to Petunia

"We will Father", Vernon and Severus say bowing

Lady Hecate also says goodbye and she would be in touch.

"We will need one of the properties Harry and the others own", Petunia says, "Our house is not big enough for all of us"

Ragnok gives them the address to Gryffindor Castle. They thank Ragnok and Petunia makes port-keys for Sirius, Amelia, Remus, Marlene, Severus, Dorcas, Frank and Alice and they all agree to met at Gryffindor Castle.

They knew it would be an interesting few years for everyone in Harry and his siblings life…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
